


Reheat

by MOXerillaStixx



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Microwaves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:47:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29976213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MOXerillaStixx/pseuds/MOXerillaStixx
Relationships: Dean Ambrose | Jon Moxley/Roman Reigns
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Reheat

"What the fuck are you doing?"

Jon's hand froze, plate inches away from the microwave. He cocked an eyebrow as he stared down his old-time friend.

"Reheating dinner."

His voice steady, a hidden message in his voice telling the other to dare challenge his actions. Roman hummed, an _are you shitting me_ look on his face. For a moment all they did was stare at each other, eyes squinted. Nobody moved.

"Care to tell me why you're trying to heat up sushi?" Roman asked, crossing his arms. Jon stared at the visible bulging muscles in Roman's arms, which came out very nicely in the black short sleeved shirt he was wearing. Man, he looked good.

"Cause I can."

He put his plate with the leftover sushi from yesterday in the microwave. Before he could press the buttons, Roman made his way over to him to stop him. Granted he slammed his hand on top of the buttons, almost activating the machine.

"Are you dumb? You can't heat up sushi!"

The blonde stuck out his tongue.  
"Of course I can! What's wrong with putting sushi in the microwave?"

Roman seemed to over think his entire life for a second, wondering why he loved this clearly idiotic man in front of him. The fact that Jon sounded entirely too serious about it, made it less than funny.

"Do you even listen to what you're saying?" He asked dumbfounded.

"Nah."

He groaned. "You can't heat up left over sushi, it will make you sick." Jon blinked at him and shrugged. "God fucking damnit Jon." Roman muttered and facepalmed. Seeing as Jon had made up his mind, he removed his hand from the buttons.

"Fine. Don't believe me."

He shook his head. "But don't go whining when your tummy hurts." Jon huffed as he pressed the start button twice, making the microwave hum for about a minute. Roman decided he did not want to watch his boyfriend gobble up heated sushi and left for his office.

"Stupid Roman." Jon muttered to the microwave. "Doesn't know what he's talking about. It's perfectly fine."

××××××

A loud growl sounded from Jon's stomach. "Was that you Jon?” Seth's voice asked with a slight laugh over the video call.

"Didn't you just finish dinner?" Renee asked.

"Yeah I did." He said. His stomach growled again and Jon groaned in pain.

He had began to feel uneasy for the last half an hour, but it was getting worse. "Are you okay?" Renee asked worried. "Y-Ya I'm good." He said, but he clenched his teeth as he got more cramp in his belly.

"Sure, and I'm a horse dressed as a Chinese waiter in real life." Sheamus said, voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Maybe you should go lay down." Seth suggested. "You sound like you're in pain."

Jon really wanted to protest, but his stomach hurt so bad that he couldn't. His friends wished him well as he said goodbye and shut down his computer. Maybe he should lie down, that could help his stomach settle down. But as soon as he stood from his chair, he felt sick.

Really sick.

Instead of heading over to the bed, he sprinted towards the bathroom to empty his stomach in the toilet bowl. He really shouldn't have eaten that microwaved sushi. That was a totally bad idea.

As he coughed, he thought long and hard about heading Roman's warnings next time. His loving Roman who just wanted what was best for him.

Why did he always feel the need to prove him wrong?

He snapped his head up when a hand began to rub his back. "Shh, it's okay." Roman said, a worried look in his eyes. Jon coughed again, throat feeling raw. "Got it all out of your system?" Roman asked, standing up to grab a washing cloth and a cup of water.

"Think so…"

Jon mumbled a thanks as he accepted the cup. Roman stroke through Jon's short blonde hair lovingly. "Let's get you to bed, shall we?" Jon pouted.   
"I don't wanna."

"You need to rest." He said, helping the other man up. "And some actual good food to settle that upset stomach of yours." Jon groaned in dismay as they crossed the hall. Roman helped him out of his clothes and into his pajamas, then put him to bed.

"I'll be right back." He said, kissing Jon's forehead. "Why don't you pick out a movie to watch?" He nodded, grabbing his laptop. He could use some distraction from how horrible he felt. Not too long after he decided to watch Nightmare on Elm Street, Roman returned.

He placed a bowl of steaming hot chicken noodle soup on the bedside table and joined Jon in bed. Jon was manhandled into a hug, Roman pulling him into his lap to cuddle him.

"You're allowed to say I told you so." Jon muttered. He was slightly surprised as he felt something warm get placed on his belly. Roman had brought him a heating pad and it already made him feel slightly better.

"I don't need to." Roman said, handing him the soup. "You already got punished for your mistake." He kissed the top of the blonde's head. "Besides, I hate seeing you sick."

Jon cooed at him as he snuggled into Roman's chest, placing the laptop on top of his lap. “Well, if it gets me this treatment." He said with a chuckle. "I might just eat more microwave sushi."

He started laughing as he could feel, more than hear, the deep sigh from the other. "I'd rather you not." Jon shrugged before starting the movie. "I'm not kidding." Roman said seriously, fearing for his boyfriend's health and his own mental health. He could just picture the other pulling the same stunt again.

Jon snickered.

"Don't you fucking dare."


End file.
